1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modeling methods and apparatuses and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to a modeling method and a modeling apparatus that create a three-dimensional analysis model for extracting, from an art work data, parameters that are used to analyze high-frequency transmission, and to a computer-readable storage medium that stores a program for causing a computer to create such a three-dimensional analysis model.
2. Description of the Related Art
When carrying out a high-precision simulation in the over-GHz-class high-frequency range based on the art data that includes wirings, layouts of elements and the like of the printed circuit board or the like, frequency-dependent parameters of vias and pads become necessary. The S-parameters and the like in which the amplitude (dB) and the phase (or the real part and the imaginary part) are written for each frequency, may be used as the frequency-dependent parameters. The S-parameters of the vias and the pads are extracted from the three-dimensional shapes of the via and pad portions in the art work data of the printed circuit board, using an electromagnetic analyzing solver. Since virtually all of the wirings that are drawn out from the vias and the pads in the art work data are curved, an extremely complicated wiring shape model is obtained if the curved wirings are used as they are to create the wiring shape model.
A method of computing the electromagnetic intensity by segmenting a metal housing of the electrical circuit device or the like into rectangular meshes that are suited for the current computation according to the moment technique, is proposed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-288241, for example.
When making the electromagnetic analysis, the space is segmented into the meshes. But as described above, virtually all of the wirings that are drawn out from the vias and the pads in the art work data are curved wirings, and the wirings have extremely complicated shapes. For this reason, a large number of micromeshes, that cause a considerable increase in the analysis time, are generated, and there was a problem in that it takes an extremely long time to extract the parameters, such as the S-parameters, that are used to analyze the high-frequency transmission.
In addition, in order to extract the parameters that are used to analyze the high-frequency transmission, it is necessary to optimize the analyzing space, the wiring shape and the wiring length. However, there was a problem in that it takes an extremely long time to acquire the know-how for creating the analysis model and to carry out the operation of creating the analysis model.